Eine ganz andere Sicht der Dinge!
by Cherrydoll
Summary: Ginny hat im Leben alles, was sie braucht. Sie hat eine liebende Familie und einen Freund, der sie liebt! Was ist aber, wenn sich ihr Leben von einer auf die andere Minute verändert? Was ist, wenn ihr alles genommen wird und sie nur noch ihre Angst hat?
1. Chapter 1

_So, dies ist meine erste Fanfiktion die ich auch veröffentliche! Habe sie jetzt ein wenig überarbeitet, ich denke, das wird öfter noch mal passieren, weil mir immer mal wieder neue Dinge einfallen, die mir gefallen! Also ich hoffe, es gefällt euch auch :)__  
_

**Eine ganz andere Sicht der Dinge**

**Kapitel Eins / Der Auftrag **

Draco Malfoy lief aufgewühlt den Korridor hin und her. Seine Atmung ging immer schneller vor Aufregung. Er blieb stehen und lehnte sich an eine Wand und schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Doch es half Alles nichts. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf wurden immer mehr und mehr. Habe ich was falsch gemacht? Ist Voldemort sauer auf mich? Will er mich etwa töten? Hat mein Vater was falsch gemacht? Er schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete seine Augen wieder. Wieso in aller Welt will Voldemort ihn sprechen? Voldemort hatte noch nie wirklich mit ihm alleine gesprochen. Immer war Dracos Vater dabei oder seine Tante Bellatrix. Niemals wurde er alleine zu ihm gerufen. Sein Blick wanderte weiter nach Unten und er sah, wie seine Hände zitterten. _Reiß dich zusammen, Draco! _Die Stimme in seinem Kopf wurde lauter. _Du bist kein Versager, nein Voldemort will sicherlich, dass du etwas für ihn tust! _Malfoy schloss wieder die Augen. Wenn doch nur diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf weggehen würden. Wenn sie ihn doch bloß alleine lassen würden.

Durch das Knarren der Tür wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah die beiden Todesser an, die ihm die Tür aufgemacht hatten. Ihre Blicke verhießen nichts Gutes.  
"Du kannst reinkommen," sagte der eine zu Malfoy und er nickte nur knapp. Jetzt war es soweit. Jetzt musste sich Malfoy seiner Angst stellen. Er wollte endlich erwachsen werden und wollte nicht mehr abhängig von seinen Eltern sein. Nein, er wollte zu einem Mann werden. Er wollte dem Dunkeln Lord aus freien Stücken dienen und nicht mehr in den Fußstapfen seines Vaters leben.

Malfoy schritt schnellen Schrittes in den Saal von Lord Voldemort. Sein Blick wanderten umher und er entdeckte Voldemort auf seinen Thron. Neben ihn konnte er seine Tante Bellatrix entdecken, die sich ausgiebig mit ihm unterhielt. Warum war sie da?

"Draco schön, dass du da bist," Voldemorts Stimme riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah, wie Bellatrix sich von Voldemort entfernte und zu einen großen Tisch ging um sich dort hinzusetzen.

"Bellatrix, ich rufe dich, wenn ich dich wieder brauche," Belltraix nickte knapp und wandte sich dann anderen Dingen zu. Malfoys Atmung ging noch schneller als sie es Draußen im Korridor tat. Seine Hände zitterten vor Aufregung, oder war es doch vielleicht Angst? Er ging auf die Knie und senkte seinen Kopf nach Unten.

"Wo...womit kann ich euch dienen?" fragte Malfoy mit dünner Stimme und sein Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet.

"Steh auf, Draco," befahl Voldemort und sah ihn mit festen Blick an. Malfoy stand auf und sah Voldemort immer noch nicht in die Augen. Er traute sich einfach nicht.

"Ich habe gehört, dass Harry Potter eine sehr große Schwäche hat. Kennst du diese Schwäche?" fragte er Malfoy und er zuckte mit den Achseln. Voldemort begann, im Saal herum zu gehen und Malfoy verfolgte ihn, mit seinen Blicken.

"Seine Freunde," antworte Malfoy dann. Voldemort sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Das Schlammblut und dieser dreckige Weasley," er hoffte, dass er Voldemort mit dieser Antwort nicht verärgert hatte. Voldemort schüttel seinen Kopf und ging weiter umher. Malfoys Herz klopfte immer schneller und schneller.

"Nein, es sind nicht nur die Beiden. Ich habe gehört, dass die Tochter von Arthur Weasley seine Freundin ist," entgegnete Voldemort und Malfoy war erstaunt, dass die Beiden doch zusammen gekommen waren. Er versuchte sich an Weasley zu erinnern. In seinen Kopf schossen lange rote Haare, Sommersprossen, rehbraune Augen und ein Mädchen, dass St. Potter immer hinterher lief. Er verzog das Gesicht bei diesem Gedanken.

„Ist sie das, mein Herr?" fragte Draco mit leiser Stimme und traute sich jetzt endlich, Voldemort anzublicken.

„Ja, Crabbe und Goyle haben das herausgefunden. Zabini war mit den Beiden in der Winkelgasse und hat sie gesehen," "Warum haben sie Potter nicht angegriffen?" fragte Malfoy und seine Stimme wurde etwas lauter. Voldemort begann zu lachen und sah den jungen Malfoy an.  
"Du bist wie dein Vater, Draco," _Wie mein Vater? _dachte er. Er hoffte, dass es nicht so war. Er wollte nicht die gleichen Fehler machen, wie sein Vater es getan hatte.

„Mein Herr?!" fragte Malfoy unsicher und blickte wieder zu Boden.

"Dein Vater war auch immer so. Er wollte seine Feinde immer sofort töten. Aber er dachte nie daran, dass man auch seinen Spaß mit ihnen haben kann," Malfoy wusste jetzt, was er meinte.

„Ja das stimmt," Malfoy starrte die ganze Zeit zu Boden. Er hatte von seinem Vater die Unterwürfigkeit gelernt. Die Beziehung zu seinem Vater sah nicht anders aus. Er wurde so erzogen. Außer seiner Mutter gegenüber, war er seinem Vater immer unterwürfig. Bei Lord Voldemort war es nichts anderes, oder besser gesagt, gerade bei Voldemort musste er unterwürfig sein. Voldemort hasste es, wenn seine Todesser zu frech oder zu laut wurden. Einige nahmen sich natürlich trotzdem das Recht heraus, laut gegenüber Voldemort zu werden. Besonders seine Tante Bellatrix. Sie hatte vor nichts und niemanden Angst.

„Ich will nicht, dass Potter durch andere stirbt. Ich will ihn umbringen. Nur ich alleine und ich habe nicht vor, dass es jemand anderes tut. Aber zurück zum Thema. Ginny Weasley ist die neue Freundin von Harry Potter. Ich denke, sie wird eine gute Gefangene," meinte Lord Voldemort und Malfoy nickte leicht.

„Ich möchte, dass du sie fängst und hierher bringst. Wenn wir sie in Besitz haben, dann wird es leicht sein, Harry Potter zu kriegen. Außerdem können wir vielleicht Arthur Weasley stürzen. Es wird Zeit, dass er den Posten als Zauberminister wieder verliert," sagte Voldemort mit scharfer Stimme und Malfoy verneigte sich.

"Ja mein Herr. Ich werde mein Bestes tun," sagte Malfoy und wollte gehen, doch Voldemort hielt ihn auf. Malfoy erschrak und sah Voldemort direkt in die Augen. Er wandte den Blick sofort wieder ab.

„In drei Tagen ist ein großes Fest. Ich habe den anderen Todessern schon gesagt, dass ihr angreifen wird. Unter den Gästen sollen auch Potter und seine Freundin sein. Ich will, dass ihr niemanden tötet. Ich will nur dieses Mädchen, hast du mich verstanden?" Voldemort sah ihn mit seinen roten Augen an und Malfoy nickte.

„Ja, ich habe verstanden, mein Herr," sagte er, drehte sich um und verließ schnell den Saal.

Er hörte wie hinter ihm die Türen zu fielen und er blieb stehen und atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Er blickte auf seine Hand und sie zitterte immer noch. Er hatte es geschafft. Er grinste leicht und bog dann links in einen anderen Korridor ein. Er hatte einen Auftrag bekommen. Voldemort wollte, dass er einen Auftrag alleine erledigen konnte. Malfoy war erleichtert, dass es nichts Schlimmes war.

Als er um eine Ecke bog stand seine Tante Bellatrix vor ihm. Er verzog sofort das Gesicht und wollte schnell weiter gehen, doch sie stellte sich ihm in den Weg und lächelte ihn an.

„Na, das ist ja mal ein Ding, dass Voldemort dir in deinen jungen Haare schon so einen Auftrag gibt," sagte sie gehässig.Seit sie aus Azkban geflohen war, hatte sie sich sehr verändert. Ihr Aussehen sah nicht mehr so schäbig aus. Sie trug ihre Haare jetzt glatt und auch ihre Klamotten sahen nicht mehr so auffällig aus. Sie sah auch nicht mehr so ausgemerkelt aus. Als sie aus Azkaban kam, war sie sehr dünn und zerbrechlich. Dies hatte sich schnell geändert.

"Tja, er hat halt Vertrauen in mir und ich werde ihn nicht enttäuschen," sagte Malfoy mit fester Stimme und wollte wieder weiter gehen. Bellatrix zückte aber ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn Malfoy an die Brust.

„Wow, endlich wirst du erwachsen. Es wird zeit, dass Lord Voldemort dir auch mal Aufträge gibt. Dein Vater wird sehr stolz auf dich sein," sagte sie leise und lächelte ihn an.

„Lass mich durch, Bella," sagte er und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sah ihn mit ihrem Blick an, den er schon einige Male bei ihr gesehen hatte.Sie war wirklich eine hübsche Frau. Eine sehr hübsche Frau. Er fühlte sich zu ihr hingezogen. Nicht auf der Gefühlsebene aber auf der körperlichen Ebene.

„Hast du heute Abend keine Zeit, Draco?" fragte sie und er schüttelte den Kopf und schubste sie zur Seite. Sie knallte gegen die Wand.

„Ich muss meine Mission vorbereiten Bella, ich habe dafür heute keine Zeit," zischte er und ging weiter. Sie lachte laut und verschwand dann schnell.

Malfoy kam in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er machte große Augen als er Blaise in seinem Zimmer sitzen sah.

„Mann, was machst du denn hier?" fragte Malfoy mit erschrockener Stimme und ging zu seinem Schrank. Er öffnete ihn und holte eine Flasche Whiskey heraus und nahm zwei Gläser.

„Ich habe gedacht, dass ich mal hier warte. Ich habe mir auch gedacht, dass wir über die Mission sprechen sollten," sagte Blaise und Malfoy nickte. Er schenkte die zwei Gläser mit Whiskey voll und reichte Zabini ein Glas.

„Auf die Mission!" sagte Malfoy und kippte das Glas in einem Zug herunter.Er musste sich jetzt betrinken. Es waren immer noch so viele Gedanken in seinem Kopf. Seit Wochen konnte er seine Gedanken nicht mehr ordnen. Irgendwas war passiert. Irgendwas machte ihn verrückt.

"Ah, dass ist lecker," sagte er und setzte sich dann hin. Sein Körper begann sich langsam zu beruhigen. Er merkte, wie seine Atmung langsamer wurde und wie sein Körper ein Gang zurück schaltete.

„Also, was wollte Voldemort genau von dir?" fragte Zabini und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.  
"Ich soll die kleine Schwester von Weasley entführen und hierher bringen,"

Zabini merkte an Malfoys Blick, dass er die Whiskey Flasche wollte und stellte sie ihm auf den Tisch. Malfoy drehte die Flasche auf, nahm sein Glas und goss es noch einmal voll. Zabini fing an zu lachen. Genau so kannte er Malfoy. Immer nur am Whiskey trinken und Zigaretten rauchen.

"Willst du auch eine?" bot Zabini Malfoy an.

"Nein danke, im Moment nicht," Er setzte das Glas an seine Lippen und trank das Glas wieder leer. Zabini nahm einen großen Zug von seiner Zigarette und lehnte sich in den Sessel zurück.

„Nein, dass wird es nicht. Was ist aber, wenn ich es nicht schaffe?" fragte Malfoy und sah Zabini ernst an. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du wirst Voldemort nicht enttäuschen. Du kannst einige Dinge, die dir Snape beigebracht hat. Ich kann so was nicht, du kannst die Gedanken anderer lesen. Er hat es dir beigebracht. Sei froh, dass du es kannst," meinte Blaise und trank auch noch einen Schluck. Malfoys Blick wanderte zum Fenster. Es war schon dunkel Draußen geworden. Der Mond schien und es war sternenklare Nacht.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Snape hat mir sehr viel beigebracht,"

„Siehst du. Es wird alles halb so schlimm. Außerdem hat dir deine Tante auch einiges beigebracht und da meine ich nicht nur die Dinge, die ihr so im Bett macht," Er fing wieder an zu lachen und Malfoy funkelte ihn wütend an. Er wollte nicht darüber reden. Er wollte niemals über Bellatrix reden. Ihm war es nicht unangenehm, aber er wollte nicht, dass irgendwer wusste, dass er mit seiner Tante geschlafen hatte.

„Ich will nicht, dass wir darüber reden," zischte Malfoy sauer und Zabini nickte.

„Außerdem will ich nicht, dass meine Mutter davon erfährt. Es wird sie umbringen," "Komm, Bellatrix ist zwanzig Jahre älter als du. Sie steht auf dich. Was ist daran schlimm ein wenig Spaß mit ihr zu haben?" fragte Zabini und stand auf. Er ging im Zimmer herum und sah sich die Bilder an den Wänden an.

„Sie ist komplett verrückt," entgegnete ihn Malfoy und Zabini nickte und lachte leise.

„Das kann sein. Aber so lange sie gut im Bett ist, ist es doch scheiß egal was sie ist," Er stellte das Glas auf den Tisch und schlug Malfoy leicht auf die Schulter.  
"Mach dich nicht verrückt. Es wird Alles gut gehen. Du hast bist jetzt Alles geschafft. Dann wirst du dies auch schaffen," Er öffnete die Tür und verschwand dann. Malfoy hörte, wie seine Zimmertür zufiel und goss sich noch etwas Whiskey ein.

„Ich hoffe," flüsterte Malfoy. Er ging zu seinem Bett und legte sich hin. Seine Augen fielen schnell zu und das letzte, an was er denken konnte waren: lange, rote Haare.

_Ich weiß nicht genau, wie alt Bellatrix Lestrange ist, aber ich hab das einfach mal so geschrieben. An Spoilern habe ich von allen etwas, aber verändere auch einige Dinge. Einige Dinge sind wie sie in den Büchern sind und einige Dinge nicht. Aber ihr werdet das schon selbst merken :) __ deswegen ist es ja auch eine Fanfiktion :)__ Viel Spaß und wäre super lieb, wenn ihr reviewt! Danke!_


	2. Chapter 2

_So, dies ist das zweite Kapitel! Ich suche noch eine Betaleser/in. Also falls jemand Lust hat, der kann sich gerne bei mir melden! Viel Spaß!_

**Kapitel Zwei / Eine schöne Nachricht **

Ginny schloss die Tür auf als Harry ihr gleich entgegen kam und sie umarmte.  
Sie sah ihn verwundert an und er gab ihr dann einen zärtlichen Begrüßungskuss.

„Stell dir vor wer heute Abend zum Essen herkommt?" fragte er und lächelte sie an. Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Wer ist denn Heute hier?" Sie zog den Schlüssel aus dem Schloss und machte die Tür hinter sich zu.  
"Ron und Hermine sitzen in der Küche," antwortete Harry und Ginny nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln.. Sie zog ihre Jacke aus und hängte sie im Flur auf.

„Das ist ja schön," sagte Ginny, während sie an Harry vorbei ins Wohnzimmer ging. Ron und Hermine saßen dort und unterhielten sich.

„Hallo," sagte Ginny und gab Herminen einen Kuss auf die Wange und umarmte Ron.

„Das ist ja eine Überraschung. Warum habt ihr nicht gesagt, dass ihr Heute kommt? Dann hätte ich was Ordentliches kochen können," meinte Ginny und setzte sich neben Ron.

Hermine wollte gerade antworten, aber Harry kam ihr zuvor.

„Macht doch nichts, Schatz. Ich hab schon in der Küche angefangen zu kochen. Ich muss auch mal schauen, was da los ist. Bis gleich," Harry verschwand in der Küche und Ginny sah ihn verwundert hinterher.

„Was ist denn mit Harry los?" fragte Ginny und goss sich ein Glas Wasser ein.

„Du tust ja so, als wenn er nie kocht," meinte Ron und Ginny nickte.

„Genau das tut er auch nie," Ginny trank einen großen Schluck. Hermine lächelte und sah Ginny dann an.

„Und wie war die Arbeit heute? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so spät nach Hause kommst,"

„Ach, Arbeit war heute ganz gut. Im Krankenhaus ist sehr viel zutun, aber das macht ja nichts. Und was führt euch hierher?" fragte Ginny dann. Sie wollte gerne wissen, warum Ron und Hermine so einen Überraschungsbesuch machten.

„Na ja, wir…" Ron wollte gerade los plappern da funkelte Hermine ihn sauer an.

„Wir wollen euch das beim Essen sagen," Hermine stand auf und lächelte immer noch.

„Wieso denn das? Du kannst es ja auch jetzt sagen,"  
"Nein, nein. Dann ist es ja keine Überraschung mehr. Ich schaue mal, ob Harry Hilfe braucht," Hermine verschwand auch in die Küche,

„Was ist denn mit Hermine heute los? Spinnen die Heute alle?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich zurück.  
"Und habt ihr viele Verletzte?" Ron sah sie ernst an und Ginny nickte.

„Ja, sehr viele. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob man das überhaupt noch schafft. So viele sind verflucht und ach ich weiß auch nicht. Ich hoffe ihr kommt weiter?" fragte Ginny und trank noch einen Schluck Wasser. Sie sah an Rons Gesicht, dass sie nicht wirklich weiter kamen.  
"Ach Ginny, es ist einfach schwer. Wir haben keinen Spitzel unter den Reihen von Voldemort. Außerdem kann der Orden des Phoenix auch nicht viel machen. Ich meine, Harry und ich sind jetzt Auroren. Wir tun alles, aber manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, es reicht nicht, weißt du?" fragte Ron und Ginny nickte.

„Ja, das Gefühl kenne ich. Aber ihr trefft euch doch jeden Tag oder?" Ron nickte heftig.  
"Ja, das tun wir. Harry ist auch davon überzeugt, dass wir bald eine Spur finden. Wir haben ja noch nicht mal eine Ahnung, wo Voldemort sich versteckt hält. Wir haben nur die Information, dass er sich irgendwo in einer alten Burg versteckt mit seinen Anhängern. Doch die hat er natürlich mit allen Schutzzaubern versehen. So können wir ihn auch nicht finden," erzählte Ron und Ginny atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Ron sah sie an und dachte sie wollte was sagen.

„Ich würde euch gerne helfen, aber ich habe so viel in St. Mungo's zutun, dass ich es nicht mal schaffe zu den Treffen vom Orden zu gehen,"

„Das macht doch nichts. Du hilfst den Menschen doch schon so, oder nicht?" Ron lächelte sie liebevoll an und streichelte ihre Hand.

„Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, weißt du das? Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass meine Schwester so eine gute Heilerin wird," sagte Ron und Ginny wurde ein wenig rot. "Wirklich?"  
"Ja, ich meine, du bist so eine gute Hexe und du wärst auch eine gute Aurorin geworden. Du hast dich aber entschieden, den Zauberern und Hexen so zu helfen und ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich," sagte Ron und Ginny umarmte ihren großen Bruder.  
"Danke Ron," sagte sie und dann sah sie zur Küchentür. Harry kam raus.  
"Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr essen kommen. Das Essen ist fertig," sagte er und die Beiden nickten.

„Das schmeckt echt lecker," sagte Hermine und fühlte sich noch einige Kartoffeln auf.  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so viel essen kannst," sagte Ginny und lächelte ein bisschen. Ron sah sie an und auch Hermine sah sie an.

„Du hast ein gutes Stichwort gesagt," meinte Hermine und sah dann Ron an.

„Wollen wir es ihnen sagen?" fragte sie Ron und er nickte. Harry und Ginny sahen zwischen den Beiden hin und her.  
"Was wollt ihr uns sagen?" fragte Ginny dann und Hermine nahm Rons Hand.

„Wir werden Eltern," sagte Hermine dann voller Freude und Ginny sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Ihr werdet Eltern?" fragte sie unglaubwürdig und Harry stand auf und umarmte Hermine und Ron.

„Ja, wir werden Eltern. Ich bin im vierten Monat schwanger. Ich kann es noch gar nicht glauben, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll. Ich war Vorgestern im Krankenhaus und die haben mir gesagt, dass ich schwanger bin," Hermine freute sich sehr und auch Ron freute sich, über das Kind. "Wow, also ich bin total erstaunt. Ich meine, das ist ein großer Schritt," Ginny stand auf und umarmte die Beiden. Sie setzte sich dann wieder hin und trank erst mal einen großen Schluck Wein um ihre Nerven zu beruhigen.

„Ja ich weiß. Es ist ein großer Schritt. Aber wir freuen uns und…" Ginny unterbrach sie dann.

„…Du weißt aber, in was für einer Situation wir uns gerade befinden oder?" Harry wusste genau, dass Ginny diese freudige Nachricht gleich wieder nieder machen würde. Hermines Lächeln verschwand und sie sah jetzt sehr besorgt aus.

„Warum tust du das immer, Ginny?" fragte Harry und Ginny sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
"Was tue ich denn? Ich bin nur realistisch. Jetzt ein Kind in die Welt zu setzen ist nun mal keine gute Idee, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll," In Hermines Augen sammelten sich Tränen.

„Oder hab ich etwa Unrecht?" fragte Ginny dann und sah fragend ihren Bruder an.

„Ginny, wir freuen uns über das Kind," sagte Ron leise und Ginny nickte nur leicht.

„Ich freue mich sehr über das Kind. Ich weiß, dass es Zurzeit nicht wirklich toll ist, aber es ist nun mal passiert. Was soll ich denn machen? Es wegmachen lassen? Nein, das werde ich garantiert nicht tun," in Hermines Stimme konnte Ginny eine gewisse Wut hören. "Hermine, so war es doch gar nicht gemeint. Ich sehe nur viele Hexen, die verflucht oder schwer verletzt ins St. Mungo's kommen und ihre Kinder verloren haben. Ich möchte nicht, dass dir das auch passiert," wollte Ginny sie beruhigen.  
"Ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen, Ginny," schnappte Hermine und funkelte sie sauer an.

„Okay, okay. Ich meine es ja nicht böse. Ich habe es nur gut gemeint," sagte Ginny leise. Harry und Ron sagten lieber Nichts. Es wäre besser so gewesen. Ron kannte seine Freundin, sie würde ihn nur anmeckern. Harry wollte die Stimmung nicht noch mieser machen, als sie jetzt schon war.

„Möchte noch jemand Nachtisch?" fragte Harry um die Stimmung wieder ein wenig aufzuheitern.

„Nein danke. Ron und ich wollen auch gleich los. Ich muss Morgen sehr zeitig im Ministerium sein," antworte Hermine und stand auf. Sie beachtete Ginny nicht und ging aus der Küche heraus.

„Was hab ich denn falsch gemacht?" fragte sie Ron und er sah sie ernst an.

„Es ist seit langem das Einzige, worüber sie sich freut," Ron stand auf und ging seiner Freundin hinterher. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihre Gabel auf den Teller und trank noch einen großen Schluck Wein. Wirklich beruhigt hatte sie der Wein nicht.

„Ich verabschiede die Beiden. Bin gleich wieder da," Harry verließ die Küche und Ginny blieb alleine zurück. Sie stand auf und räumte den Tisch ab. Sie machte die Spülmaschine auf und räumte das ganze Geschirr ein. Harry und sie hatten entschlossen viele Dinge aus dem Muggelleben zu übernehmen. Gerade die Dinge in der Küche fand Ginny immer schon faszinierend und deswegen hatte sie einige Dinge gekauft. Sie wollte nicht zu viel in ihrem privaten Leben Zaubern. Sie musste genug Magie auf der Arbeit anwenden. Sie versuchte ein recht normales Leben zu führen. Was man als Hexe zwar nie wirklich konnte, aber sie versuchte es so gut es ging.

„Warum tust du das?" hörte sie dann Harrys Stimme und sie sah zur Tür.  
"Ich habe nichts gemacht," erwiderte sie und schmiss das restlichen Essen in den Mülleimer.  
"Du hast nichts gemacht? Du hast den Beiden sehr wehgetan," sagte er mit fester Stimme.

„Hab ich das? Nur weil sie die Wahrheit nicht abkönnen?" Ginny sah ihn an und er setzte sich wieder an den Küchentisch.

„Glaubst, Hermine würde das Kind in Gefahr bringen?" Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Nein, natürlich würde Hermine das Kind nicht in Gefahr bringen," aber Ginny war trotzdem der Meinung, dass man zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Familie gründen sollte.

„Es geht ja nicht nur um Hermine. Es geht auch um Ron. Ich meine, er wird dir auf jeden Fall helfen, wenn es um den Kampf gegen Voldemort geht. Was ist wenn er stirbt? Dann ist Hermine allein erziehende Mutter. Ich glaube nicht, dass es der Sinn ist, wenn man Eltern wird," sagte Ginny mit erregter Stimme und ging dann aus der Küche raus. Harry folgte ihr.

„Aber du kannst ihnen das nicht kaputt machen. Sie wollen Eltern sein, dann lass sie doch auch!" Harry wurde wütender. Ginny sah ihn wieder an.

„Es ist meine Meinung. Also lass mir auch meine Meinung. Ihr müsst sie ja nicht mögen," Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum du so verbittert bist. Was ist mit dir passiert? Seit du Heilerin bist, bist du nur negativ,"  
"Ja und das mit Recht. Ich sehe die ganzen Verletzten und toten Zauberer und Hexen. Du gehst mal auf Patrouille und ihr kämpft mal gegen Todesser und nehmt mal welche fest. Ja, aber ich habe jeden Tag das Grauen vor Augen," ihre Stimme wurde schwächer und sie holte tief Luft.

„Du glaubst etwa, ich habe noch nie den Tod gesehen? Jetzt spinnst du aber total!" schrie Harry. Er hatte schon sehr viel Leid gesehen und er wollte sich so was einfach nicht sagen lassen. Er wollte nicht, dass man ihm unterstellte, dass er noch nie mit dem Tod in Berührung gekommen war. Er war der Jenige, der immer gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatte oder gegen andere Dinge. Er hatte sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt. Voldemort hatte ihn damals fast umgebracht.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich weiß, dass du den Tod schon gesehen hast. Du verstehst mich einfach nicht!" schrie sie ihn zurück an.

Sie ging ins Schlafzimmer, holte ein Kissen und eine Decke und warf die beiden Dinge auf die Couch. Harry sah sie irritiert an.

„Du kannst Heute auf der Couch schlafen! Gute Nacht!" schrie sie verärgert und knallte die Tür zu.

Am nächsten Nachmittag saß sie bei ihrer Mutter im Fuchsbau und trank einen Tee. Sie wollte Harry noch nicht sehen, sie wollte einfach ihre Ruhe haben.

„Ihr habt euch gestritten?" fragte Molly und Ginny nickte. Sie trank einen Schluck Tee und biss von ihrem Keks ab.

„Ja, es ist wegen Hermine. Sie ist schwanger," sagte Ginny leicht verärgert.  
"Wieso klingst du so verärgert?" fragte sie Molly und Ginny sah sie ernst an.

„Weil ich denke, dass es ein schlechter Zeitpunkt ist," erwiderte Ginny und Molly lächelte ein wenig.

„Na ja, die Beiden lieben sich. Sie wollen bald heiraten. Glaubst du, dass ist ein schlechter Zeitpunkt?" Ginny wusste, dass in zwei Tagen die Verlobungsfeier war.

„Ja, der Kampf gegen Voldemort steht bevor und…" Ihre Mutter unterbrach sie.

„…Woher willst du das wissen? Ich meine, er ist seit drei Jahren wieder da. Glaubst du, dass er gerade jetzt gegen Harry kämpfen will?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich meine…" Ginny merkte, dass sie sich da eigentlich nicht hätte einmischen sollen. Hermine war ihre beste Freundin, sie sollte sich eigentlich für die Beiden freuen. Aber was tat sie? Sie meckerte rum und machte ihnen das Kind schlecht.

Ginny legte das Gesicht in ihre Hände und sah dann ihre Mutter verzweifelt an.

„Warum bin ich nur so negativ geworden? Harry meinte das Gestern zu mir. Hat er damit etwa recht?" Sie sah sehr traurig aus und Molly nahm ihre Hand. Sie streichelte sie.

„Du siehst die Dinge realistisch. Bei deinem Job ist das kein Wunder. Ich meine, du musst die Dinge realistisch sehen, aber versuche das in deinem Privatleben einfach ein bisschen zurück zu schrauben. Gerade was Ron und Hermine betrifft. Die Beiden heiraten und Hermine ist schwanger. Sie wollen eine Familie gründen. Ihnen ist Beiden bewusst, dass sie auch Morgen sterben könnten. Aber sie wollen es versuchen. Sie haben Hoffnung! Genau diese Hoffnung sollte man ihnen nicht nehmen, finde ich," Molly hatte immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Ginny. Ginny lächelte ein bisschen und drückte die Hand ihrer Mutter.

„Ja ich weiß. Du hast Recht. Ich versuche das. Es ist nicht einfach, in dieser schweren Zeit," Ginny trank ihren Tee weiter.

„Nein, natürlich ist es das nicht. Aber was soll man machen?" fragte Molly und nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe," sagte Ginny leise und drückte ihre Mutter fester an sich.

Hermine war gerade im Garten und hing die Wäsche auf, als Ginny bei ihr ankam.

„Kann ich dir helfen?" fragte Ginny und Hermine drehte sich um und sah sie an.

„Du willst mir helfen? Wieso das?" schnappte Hermine und machte weiter.

„Na ja, ich…" Ginny kam weiter zu ihr und sah sie an.

„Ich habe Mist gebaut. Ich meine, hey ich sollte mich für euch freuen, aber was tue ich? Ich versuch euch das Kind mies zu machen. Das war nicht fair . Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid," entschuldigte sich Ginny und Hermine sah sie an. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Hermine bückte sich dann und holte noch ein Stück Wäsche aus dem Korb.

„Natürlich hast du Recht. Du hast Recht. Ja, warum tun Ron und ich das? Wir lieben uns, wir heiraten in drei Wochen. In zwei Tagen ist unsere Verlobungsfeier. Ich liebe Ron sehr und ich will ein Kind mit ihm. Mir ist es egal, ob wir Morgen sterben oder nicht. Ich will einfach mit ihm zusammen sein," sagte Hermine und ihr rollten Tränen die Wangen herunter. Ginny nickte. Sie hatte wirklich Mist gebaut.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid," entschuldigte sich Ginny noch einmal und Hermine nickte nur leicht.

„Ich weiß. Ich weiß auch, dass du es eigentlich nicht böse meinst. Möchtest du noch mit reinkommen und einen Tee trinken?" fragte Hermine dann freundlich und Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, danke. Ich muss noch ins St. Mungo's einige Berichte schreiben. Das hab ich vorhin nicht geschafft, aber wir können gerne noch Morgen oder so einen Tee trinken gehen. Vielleicht in der Winkelgasse? Ich muss eh noch mal hin und ein Kleid kaufen," schlug Ginny vor und Hermine sah sie an.

„Morgen kann ich leider nicht. Ich hab noch einiges vor, wegen der Verlobungsfeier. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass eurer Vater so eine große Party schmeißt," Hermine nahm den Wäschekorb und wollte dann reingehen.

„Ach Ginny, ich hoffe du und Harry ihr werdet euch mal Kinder bekommen. Ich wünsch dir einen schönen Abend und grüß Harry ganz lieb," Hermine ging dann rein und Ginny sah ihr verwundert hinterher. Sie war immer noch böse. Sie hatte Ginnys Entschuldigung zwar angenommen, aber sie war immer noch sauer und enttäuscht. Ginny disappierte nach Hause.

„Du hast dich bei Hermine entschuldigt?" fragte Harry. Er saß im Bett und las noch ein Buch. Ginny war gerade ins Bett gekommen.

„Ja, aber sie war sehr komisch. Ich glaube sie hat meine Entschuldigung angenommen, aber ist immer noch sauer auf mich," antwortete Ginny und gähnte. Harry sah sie an.

„Na ja, dass kann natürlich sein. Ich meine was erwartest du? Du warst ja nicht wirklich nett zu ihr," erwiderte Harry.  
"Ich weiß," zischte Ginny und drehte Harry den Rücken zu.

„Ich wollte eigentlich mit dir eine normale Unterhaltung führen. Warum kannst du keine Kritik ab?" fragte Harry und Ginny drehte sich wieder um.  
"Weil ich finde nicht, dass wir uns deswegen auch noch streiten müssen. Ich hab mit Hermine Zank und finde es nicht schön, wenn wir uns auch noch streiten," sagte Ginny und Harry nickte.

„Ja aber du musst…"  
Ginny setzte sich hin und funkelte ihn sauer an.  
"Nein, ich muss gar nichts Harry. Es hat nichts mit unsere Beziehung zutun, also müssen wir uns deswegen nicht streiten," fauchte sie und stand dann auf.

„Wo willst du wieder hin?"

„Ich habe keine Lust neben dir zu liegen. Mir ist das wirklich zu doof," schnappte Ginny und nahm das Bettzeug.  
"Ich kann auch…" Er verstummte als Ginny raus ging und die Tür knallte. Es war wirklich nicht einfach mit Ginny im Moment, dachte Harry und las weiter in seinem Buch.

Ginny stand am nächsten Nachmittag im Madam Malkins Laden und schaute sich einige Kleider an. Madam Malkin kam zu ihr und lächelte sie an.

„Miss Weasley. Ich habe sie ja lange nicht mehr gesehen," sagte sie freundlich und schüttelte Ginny die Hand.

„Hallo! Nein, dass stimmt. Ich hatte lange keine Gelegenheit mir ein Kleid zu kaufen. Mein Bruder hat Morgen seine Verlobung und ich hätte gerne ein schönes Kleid. Ich weiß nur noch nicht genau, was für eines," sagte Ginny und sah sich weiter um. Madam Malkin ging an ihr vorbei. "Warten Sie hier, Miss Weasley. Ich bin gleich wieder da," sie verschwand und Ginny wartete einige Minuten.  
Madam Malkin kam wieder und hatte einige Kleider mitgebracht. Ginny sah sie gespannt an.

„Ich habe einfach einige Kleider mitgebracht, die zu ihren Haaren passen. Es ist nicht einfach einen passenden Farbton für ihre Haare zu finden," sagte sie freundlich und Ginny wurde leicht rot.

„Ja, dass Problem habe ich schon immer," sagte Ginny und Madam Malkin lächelte.

„Hier habe ich ein Kleid in schwarz. Es ist sehr weit geschnitten und hat nicht so einen weiten Ausschnitt. Für eine Verlobung ideal," Sie hielt es ihr hin und Ginny sah es sich genau an. Es gefiel ihr nicht wirklich. Es sah ihr zu langweilig aus. "Nein, dass gefällt mir nicht," sagte Ginny und Madam Malkin gab ihr dann noch eines und sagte dazu: „Dies hier ist in einem dunklen Grün gehalten. Es hat einen leichten Ausschnitt, der nicht zu aufdringlich ist, ist sehr figurbetont geschnitten und passt sehr gut zu ihren Haaren," Ginny sah sich das Kleid richtig an und ging zu einem Spiegel und hielt es vor sich.  
"Sie können es auch gerne anziehen, Miss Weasley," sagte Madam Malkin und Ginny sah zu ihr rüber.

„Gerne," Madam Malkin führte sie zu den Umkleiden und Ginny zog sich das Kleid an.

Einige Minuten später kam Ginny heraus und stellte sich vor den Spiegel. Sie lächelte. Ihr gefiel das Kleid sofort. Es war oben noch ein wenig zu eng. Madam Malkin sah sie an.  
"Ich kann es ihnen oben noch ein wenig weiter machen," Sie holte ein Maßband und schrieb sich die Messwerte auf.  
"Danke, dass ist sehr nett. Kann ich es denn gleich mitnehmen?" fragte Ginny.  
"Ich brauche eine halbe Stunde, dann können sie sich das Kleid gerne abholen,"

Ginny sah sich noch einmal im Spiegel an und ihr gefiel das Kleid richtig gut.

„Okay, ich nehme es,"


	3. Chapter 3

_So, dritte Kapitel ist feritg :) Viel Spaß!_**  
**

**Kapitel Drei / Der Plan nimmt Formen an**

Malfoy saß in seinem Zimmer und hatte einige Pläne auf seinem Schreibtisch. Er schrieb einige Dinge auf und sah sich genau die Grundrisse des Gartens und des Hauses an. Neben den Plänen stand die Flasche Whiskey und ein Glas. Er schmiss den Stift auf den Tisch und legte sein Gesicht in seine Hände. In seinen Kopf schossen wieder so viele Gedanken. Er dachte an Potter, an seine dreckigen Freunde und daran, wie er diesen Auftrag erledigen sollte. Er stöhnte leise und goss sich dann wieder ein Glas mit Whiskey ein.

Seine Zimmertür ging auf und Zabini kam rein. Malfoy sah ihn mit müden und leeren Augen an.

„Was willst du?" fragte Malfoy unfreundlich und Zabini grinste. Er ließ sich von Malfoy nie aus der Ruhe bringen. Er war es gewohnt, dass Malfoy immer ein wenig unfreundlich war. Er hatte auch seine netten Seiten, aber meistens meckerte er nur rum oder war sehr unfreundlich. Zabini war sein einzig wirklich guter Freund. Auf ihn konnte sich Malfoy immer verlassen. Er konnte mit Zabini durch dick und dünn gehen und Malfoy wusste dies sehr zu schätzen.  
"Hat dir Crabbe schon die Pläne gegeben? Wir müssen uns Nachher noch mal treffen," sagte Zabini und Malfoy nickte leicht und wandte sich dann den Plänen wieder zu.

"Ja ich weiß. Ich schaue mir gerade die Grundrisse des Gartens und des Hauses an. Warum müssen die nur so groß feiern? Ich meine, was ist das überhaupt für eine Feier?" beschwerte sich Malfoy und stand auf.

„Na ja, ihr Vater ist der Zauberminister. Er kann sich das leisten. Ich glaube, dass ist die Verlobung von diesem Schlammblut und Weasley," antwortete er und ging ins Zimmer und machte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Es ist aber schwer so eine Operation zu planen. Gerade mit Crabbe und Goyle. Die werden sicherlich nicht auf meine Befehle hören," stellte Malfoy fest. Er wurde wieder unruhig und er merkte, wie sein Herzschlag wieder schneller wurde. Er schloss die Augen.

„Du solltest deswegen echt mal zu deinem Vater gehen," sagte Zabini leise und sah Malfoy an.

„Weswegen?" fauchte Malfoy und setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch.

„Wegen diesen Gedanken in deinen Kopf. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass dich das schon seit Monaten quält. Du machst einfach nichts dagegen. Ich weiß ja nicht, was das ist. Vielleicht ein Fluch oder so?"

„Nein, das ist kein Fluch. Ich muss meine Gedanken einfach nur ordnen. Ich glaube, es war in den letzten Monaten einfach zu viel los,"

Malfoy kramte in seiner Hosentasche und holte sich eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel. Er nahm ein Feuerzeug und zündete sich die Zigarette an. Er nahm einen tiefen Zug und er merkte, wie er wieder leicht entspannte.

"Das du das Zeug so gerne magst," meinte Zabini mit einer angewiderten Stimme und zeigte auf die Flasche Whiskey. Er schüttelte sich und sah Malfoy dabei zu, wie er ein Schluck Whiskey trank.

„Was soll man denn sonst trinken? Sonst hält man das doch nicht aus. Ich meine, Bellatrix nervt mich, mein Vater nervt mich. Meine Mutter macht sich Sorgen. Es nervt einfach. Ich habe gehofft, dass hört endlich mal auf." meckerte Malfoy und nahm noch einen großen Schluck Whiskey.

„Na ja, Eltern sind halt so. Wenn mein Vater noch leben würde, würde er das Gleiche tun," Zabini setzte sich hin und Malfoy nickte.  
"Ja, dass kann natürlich sein. Ich möchte aber auch mal erwachsen werden und nicht immer im Schatten von meinem Vater stehen,"

„Na ja, du kannst es ja jetzt ändern. In dem du diesen Auftrag erfüllst. Ich denke schon, dass Voldemort dich dann mehr schätzt und du nicht nur die Drecksarbeit machen musst. Ich denke, er hat großes Vertrauen in dir. Sonst hätte er dir ja wohl nicht diesen Auftrag gegeben," stellte Zabini fest.

Malfoy sah sich wieder die Grundrisse an und zeichnete dort einige Punkte ein.

„Wie viele sind wir überhaupt? Voldemort hat mir ja kaum was gesagt" fragte Malfoy.

„Warte," Zabini zählte durch. Crabbe, Goyle, er, Bellatrix.

„Insgesamt, mit dir, sind wir fünf," Malfoy drehte sich um und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
"So wenig?"

„Ja, also Voldemort will ja nicht, dass wir jemanden umbringen, sondern einfach, dass wir dieses Miststück entführen,"

„Ja, aber es werden viele Auroren da sein. Wie stellt er sich das vor?" Malfoy warf gerade seine ganzen Pläne über Bord. Er setzte sich hin und leerte sein Glas.

„Deine Tante kommt ja mit,"  
"Ich will nicht, dass sie mit kommt. Sie tut wieder irgendwas, was mir nicht passt und was der Operation gefährden kann," Malfoy krickelte auf den Grundriss rum und zeichnete neue Dinge ein.  
"Dann sag es Voldemort. Er wird dir nicht den Kopf abreisen," Zabini sah die Dinge immer sehr locker. Malfoy natürlich nicht. Er stand in den Fußstapfen seines Vaters. Sein Vater hatte viele Dinge gut gemacht und auch viele Dinge sehr schlecht. Lord Voldemort erwartete von Malfoy absolute Treue und Ergebenheit. Malfoy wollte ihn diese Dinge beweisen, in dem er Weasley entführte. Er hatte noch nie solch eine Operation alleine durchgeführt. Er war aber alt genug und musste es jetzt alleine hinbekommen. Er war jetzt erwachsen und konnte sich nicht mehr auf die Hilfe seiner Eltern verlassen.

„Ich werde mit ihm reden. Ich muss Nachher eh noch mal zu ihm,"  
"Dann ist gut. Also Draco, wir sehen uns dann in drei Stunden? Die anderen haben mich gefragt und ich hab gedacht, dass ich den das einfach sage. Ist das okay?" Malfoy war total in Gedanken, sah ihn dann aber an und nickte.  
"Ja natürlich. In drei Stunden. Wir sehen uns dann," sagte er abwesend und starrte auf den Grundriss.

„Gut Alter, dann bis Nachher," Zabini verschwand aus Malfoys Zimmer.

Malfoy ging später durch die Korridore und klopfte an der Tür zu Voldemorts Saal. Die Tür ging auf. Sein Herz schlug wieder schneller. Seine Hände zitterten wieder stark.  
"Was willst du hier?" fragte der eine Todesser mit mürrischer Stimme.  
"Ich muss mit dem Lord sprechen," sagte Malfoy und sah ihn finster an.  
"Wieso?"  
"Es geht um meinem Auftrag," sage Malfoy nur knapp und dann ließen sie ihn rein.

Als Malfoy rein kam sah er, dass Bellatrix sich wieder mit Voldemort unterhielt. Sein Vater war auch da. Lucius sah seinen Sohn ernst an.

„Mein Lord, Draco ist hier," sagte Lucius dann und Voldemort wandte sich von Bellatrix zu Malfoy.

„Oh junger Malfoy," sagte er nur und Bellatrix verstummte auch.

„Mein Herr, ich muss mit euch reden," sagte Malfoy und ging auf die Knie und senkte den Kopf.

„Um was geht es? Um deinen Auftrag?"  
"Ja mein Herr. Zabini hat mir gesagt, dass ich nur fünf Todesser an meine Seite kriege. Ist das wahr?" Malfoy sah Voldemort an und er nickte nur.

„Ihr wisst, dass es ein sehr großes Gebiet ist?" fragte Malfoy mit einer unterwürfigen Stimme.  
"Natürlich weiß ich das, Draco. Aber du sollst ja auch nur die junge Weasley entführen. Nicht jemanden umbringen,"  
"Aber warum können wir nicht jemanden umbringen? Wir sind Todesser. Dafür sind wir bestimmt, mein Herr," mischte sich Bellatrix mit aufgelöster Stimme ein und Voldemort sah sie mit dunklen Augen an.

„Bellatrix, ich habe gedacht, du hast verstanden um was es mir geht? Es geht darum, dass ich dieses Mädchen in meiner Gewalt habe und Harry Potter endlich hierher bekomme,"  
"Das ist mir bewusst, aber man kann doch seine Freunde töten. Ich hätte so einen Spaß daran, sie zu töten," sagte Bellatrix mit einer Stimme die bewies, dass sie sehr grausam war.

„Bellatrix, Voldemort hat gesagt, ihr sollt niemanden töten, also tut ihr das auch nicht," sagte Lucius herrisch und Bellatrix funkelte ihn böse an.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du noch was zu sagen hast, Lucius,"  
"Hört jetzt auf!" schrie Voldemort mit einem gefährlichen Ton und die Beiden verstummten.

„Ich habe gesagt, wie ich es will und so wird es auch passieren," sagte Voldemort und Malfoy sah ihn an.

„Ja, natürlich mein Herr," sagte Malfoy leise und wollte dann wieder rausgehen.

„Du kannst ruhig hier bleiben, Draco. Wir haben noch einige Dinge zu besprechen, da kannst du gerne dabei sein," Er sah Voldemort an. Er hatte ihm noch nie erlaubt im großen Saal zu sein. Das durften noch seine engsten Anhänger.

„Danke. Ich möchte auch noch mit euch reden. Unter vier Augen, wenn das möglich ist?" bat Malfoy und Voldemort nickte.

„Natürlich mein Junge, komm her." Er schickte Bellatrix und Lucius an den Tisch.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass meine Tante mitkommt," sagte Malfoy dann.

„Wieso nicht? Sie ist eine sehr gute Todesserin."  
"Ich weiß, aber ich habe meine Gründe. Mir reichen Crabbe, Goyle und Zabini," entgegnete Malfoy.

„Bellatrix, du wirst nicht mit gehen!" sagte Voldemort und Bellatrix kam sofort zu ihm.

„Wieso nicht, mein Herr?" fragte sie und sah Malfoy an.

„Ich habe es entschlossen. So Draco, jetzt kannst du dich ruhig setzen," Voldemort zeigte zum Tisch und Malfoy ging dorthin und setzte sich hin. Seine Mutter saß dort und sah ihren Sohn an.

„Ich hab dich lange nicht gesehen, mein Sohn," sagte sie nur knapp und sah ihn dabei nicht an.

„Ich hatte keine Zeit, Mutter. Es tut mir leid," sagte er nur. Er stand dann auf und ging hinaus. Er wollte so schnell es möglich war, raus aus dem Saal. Er wollte einfach alleine sein und mit niemanden reden. Außerdem wollte er noch ein bisschen an den Plan arbeiten und hatte keine Lust mit seiner Mutter zu diskutieren. Sie würde ihn nur wieder sagen, was für Sorgen sie sich macht und dass er sich nicht solchen Gefahren stellen sollte.

„Ich habe mir einen Plan ausgedacht. Ihr werdet euch alle im Hintergrund halten. Ich werde auf die Feier gehen und abwarten, bis dieses Weasley Mädchen alleine ist, dann werde ich sie schnappen," erklärte Malfoy und Zabini sah ihn fragend an.  
"Aber was ist, wenn sie den ganzen Abend nicht allein sein wird?" fragte er und Malfoy nickte.  
"Darüber habe ich auch nachgedacht. Deswegen wird Crabbe Vielsaft- Trank trinken. Er wird sich als ein Kellner verkleiden. Dort werden viele Arbeiten und sich um die Gäste kümmern. Mein Vater kennt diese Ministeriums Veranstaltungen. Ich habe Haare von einem Muggel bei mir. Es ist egal, wer du bist oder wie du aussiehst. Wenigstens du bedienst die Gäste und dann mischt du diesem Weasley einfach ein bisschen Schluckauf- Lösung unter. Dann wird sie sich schon von den anderen entfernen," erzählte Malfoy weiter. Er zeigte auf die Karte.  
"Blaise du wirst hier stehen, Goyle du stellst dich hier und Crabbe du hast dann alles im Blick. Ich werde mich verstecken und warten, bis sie alleine ist," Malfoy zeigte ihnen die Punkte auf der Karte, wo sie stehen sollte.

„Das hört sich gut an. Hoffen wir mal, dass es klappt," sagte Crabbe und Malfoy sah ihn sauer an.

„Es wird klappen!" fauchte Malfoy und Crabbe zuckte zusammen.

„Natürlich wird es klappen, Draco. Ich wundere mich nur, warum du nicht möchtest, dass deine Tante mitkommt?"

Malfoy grinste und sah ihn an. Er wusste, dass Crabbe ein wenig Angst hatte ohne einen erfahrenen Todesser einen Auftrag zu erledigen. Malfoy fing an zu lachen.  
"Crabbe ich wusste nicht, dass du solche Angst hast," spottete Malfoy und Zabini musste auch grinsen.

„Ich habe keine Angst. Es wundert mich nur, da sie ja wirklich eine…" Malfoy unterbrach ihn in dem er schrie:

„Das ist mir scheiß egal. Ich bin auch ein guter Todesser und das werde ich unter Beweis stellen, haben wir uns verstanden?!" Alle zuckten zusammen und Crabbe nickte nur. Er verließ schnell den Raum und Blaise sah ihm hinterher.

„Ich gehe dann auch. Wir sprechen dann Morgen noch mal," Goyle verschwand auch Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Wie können diese Idioten nur Todesser sein?" sagte Malfoy zu sich selbst und faltete die Karte zusammen.  
"Na ja, sie sind halt nicht ganz so klug, wie wir," spottete Zabini und Malfoy grinste.  
"Ja das wird es sein. So, wie findest du meinen Plan?" fragte Malfoy und Zabini nickte.

„Ich find ihn gut. Ich meine, wir können halt nicht solche großen Aktionen ziehen. Erst mal haben wir nicht wirklich viele mit uns, zweitens sollen wir niemanden umbringen. Da finde ich deine Lösung schon in Ordnung,"  
"Ich finde sie irgendwie nur zu kindisch. Ich meine, dass sind halt Dinge, die man in Hogwarts auch schon gemacht hat," Malfoy und Blaise gingen aus dem Raum und gingen den Korridor lang. Es war schon dunkel geworden und die Korridore wurden nur von Kerzenlicht ein wenig erhellt.

„Na ja, Voldemort wird auch nicht mehr erwarten. Wir sind gerade mal vier Jahre aus Hogwarst. Haben noch nicht wirklich große Aktionen gerissen, auch nicht mit den anderen Todessern. Man fängt halt klein an," meinte Zabini realistisch.

„Wer weiß das schon? Noch Lust n Feuerwhiskey zu trinken?" fragte Malfoy als sie vor seinem Zimmer stehen blieben. Zabini schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
"Nein, ich habe noch ein Date," antwortete Zabini mit einem Grinsen. Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Ach ja und wer ist die Gute?"

„Das sage ich nicht. Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt. Also, wir sehen uns Morgen," Malfoy nickte und ging in sein Zimmer. Bellatrix saß auf seiner Couch und sah ihn an.

Malfoy verzog sein Gesicht und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Was willst du hier, Bella?" fragte er genervt und legte den Plan auf den Tisch. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Er zog seinen Pullover aus und legte ihn auf die Couch.  
"Ich würde gerne wissen, warum du mich nicht dabei haben willst?" Malfoy grinste und sah sie dann ernst an.

„Weil du geisteskrank bist und ich nicht will, dass du meine Mission gefährdest. Deswegen, Bella,"  
Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und hielt ihn Malfoy ans Kinn. Er sah sie ängstlich an.  
"Ich bin geisteskrank? Findest du, ja?" fragte sie und funkelte ihn an. Malfoy wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Sie war eine gefährliche Todesserin. Ja, sie war es wirklich. Er konnte sie nicht einschätzen. Er wusste nicht, ob sie auch ihre Familienmitglieder töten würde.

„Ja, das denke ich, Bella. Du hast schon so viele Menschen umgebracht und ich will nicht, dass du meine Mission gefährdest. Ich möchte einen guten Eindruck bei Voldemort hinterlassen," Sie lachte laut auf und nahm ihren Zauberstab weg.

„Du willst also einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen? Dann solltest du bei deiner Mission jemanden umbringen. Dann sieht Voldemort, dass du den Mumm hast, jemanden umzubringen," Sie lächelte ihn an und ging ein Stück weg und sah sich in seinem Zimmer um.

„Du glaubst mir nicht, oder?" fragte sie und er ging zu seinem Schrank. Er machte die Schranktüren auf, holte den Whiskey raus und trank direkt aus der Flasche.  
"Ich glaube dir, Bella. Aber ich werde den Befehlen folge leisten. Er will nicht, dass jemand umgebracht wird, also werde ich es auch nicht tun,"

„Ts, ts, ts., kleiner Draco. Denkst du immer noch an die guten Dinge im Leben?" frage sie mit einer spielerischen Stimme. Sie ging wieder zu ihm und spielte an seinem Gürtel herum.

„Ich habe dich schon ganz anders erlebt, Draco," flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Sie war eine sehr attraktive Frau. Bella wusste genau, wie sie mit ihren Reizen spielen konnte. Sie hatte nicht nur in verführt. Nein, sie wusste genau, wie sie Männer herum bekam und was sie tun musste, um Erfolg zu haben. Er hatte zwei Mal mit ihr geschlafen. Sie war zwar seine Tante, aber es war ihm egal. Sie war eine hübsche Frau, er hatte Bedürfnisse und er hatte es einfach getan ohne viel darüber nach zudenken. Sie merkte, wie er auf ihre Stimme reagierte. Malfoy atmete tiefer und sah ihr in die Augen.

Er legte seine rechte Hand um ihre Hände, nahm sie von seinem Körper weg und schubste sie leicht weg.  
"Ich habe keine Lust. Würdest du jetzt bitte mein Zimmer verlassen? Ich will meine Ruhe haben," bat Malfoy mit Druck.  
"Niemand weißt mich zurück, Draco," sagte sie sauer und er nickte.  
"Na ja, dann geh doch zu jemanden anderen. Du wirst schon jemanden finden, mit dem du Spaß haben kannst, aber mich lässt du jetzt bitte in Ruhe," sagte er mit einer fordernder Stimme. Sie disappierte aus seinem Zimmer. Malfoy atmete tief aus und setzte sich dann wieder an seine Pläne. _Reiß dich jetzt zusammen und arbeite! _Sagte seine innere Stimme und er schaute auf die Pläne. Es waren noch einige Dinge zu planen. Er nahm einen Stift und einen Zettel und begann zu schreiben.

_So, also das war das dritte Kapitel :) ich hab schon das vierte Kapitel fertig, muss es nur noch mal überarbeiten:) Viel Spaß weiterhin!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Im Moment habe ich viel Zeit zu schreiben, deswegen schaffe ich einiges! Am fünften Kapitel arbeite ich auch schon! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! ;) _**  
**

**  
Kapitel Vier / Die Verlobungsfeier**

Es war ein heißer Tag. Die Sonne schien und es war keine einzige Wolke am Himmel. Die Vögel zwitscherten und es war wirklich wunderschönes Wetter um eine Verlobung zu feiern.

Die Feier von Hermine und Ron sollte in einem sehr großen Garten stattfinden. Es war der Garten eines sehr schönen und alten Hauses. In diesem Haus wohnte im 19. Jahrhundert eine Familie, die sehr reich gewesen war. Jetzt wurde dieses Haus von Muggels als Museum benutzt.

Arthur Weasley hatte diesen Garten extra für die Feier angemietet. Er hatte mit dem Direktor des Museums gesprochen und der war sofort einverstanden. Er wusste natürlich nicht, dass es eine Feier von Zauberern und Hexen war. Doch dies musste er auch nicht wissen.

Arthur Weasley war schon im Garten und zauberte gerade allerhand Schutzzaubern. Er wollte, dass diese Feier absolut sicher war. Garantieren konnte er es leider nicht, da Todesser oftmals trotzdem einen Weg fanden, wie sie sich einschleusen konnten. Er glaubte aber nicht, dass Todesser Interesse an dieser Feier hatten.

Molly Weasley war gerade fertig damit geworden, die ganzen Tische aufzustellen. Sie schmückte jetzt die Pflanzen und Bäume mit hübschen Blütenketten die in einem leichten Rosa gehalten waren.  
"George, bist du bald fertig? Die Gäste kommen gleich!" rief seine Mutter und George sah seine Mutter an.

„Ich habe gerade erst angefangen. Wie soll das denn schon fertig sein?" George war gerade dabei einige Lichterketten für den Abend aufzuhängen.

„Es muss aber gleich fertig sein. Die ersten Gäste kommen gleich. Außerdem kommen Hermine und Ron auch gleich. Ich will, dass das es perfekt ist," sagte sie mit lauter Stimme und George schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er hasste es, wenn seine Mutter so war. Immer musste es nach ihr gehen.

Arthur war fertig und sah sich um. Ihm gefiel dieser Garten. Es war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen die Verlobungsfeier hier zu feiern. Er hatte einige Auroren aus dem Ministerium gebeten ein wenig aufzupassen.

„Da seid ihr ja schon!" hörte er seine Frau sagen und er drehte sich um. Ron und Hermine waren schon da.

„Wir sind noch gar nicht fertig," sagte Molly traurig und umarmte ihren Sohn und dann Hermine.  
"Das macht doch nichts, Molly. Wir können ja auch noch ein wenig helfen," sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln und Molly schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Nein, nein, nein, dass kommt nicht in Frage. Ihr Beide setzt euch jetzt hier hin und genießt das schöne Wetter," bestimmte Molly und schmückte weiter.

„Na, ihr seid aber wirklich pünktlich," hörte Ron seinen Vater sagen. Er setzte sich zu ihnen.  
"Ja, wir waren so aufgeregt. Außerdem wollten wir noch helfen, aber anscheinend dürfen wir das ja nicht," meinte Ron mit einem Lächeln und nahm Hermines Hand.  
"Es sieht wirklich wunderschön aus. Dieser Garten ist super, danke Arthur," sagte Hermine und Arthur nickte liebevoll.  
"Für euch Beide doch nur das Beste," Er lächelte die Beiden an und stand dann wieder auf.  
"Ich werde noch mal Alles überprüfen. Bis Nachher, ihr zwei!" Ron sah seinen Vater hinterher und wandte sich dann Hermine wieder zu. Er gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss und sie streichelte seine Wange.

„Ich denke, dass wird wunderschön," flüsterte sie.

„Ginny wir müssen jetzt mal los!" rief Harry ins Badezimmer. Er stand vorm Spiegel im Schlafzimmer und band sich seine Krawatte.

„Ja ich weiß, ich bin gleich fertig!" antwortete Ginny.  
Sie stand im Badezimmer und schminkte sich noch. Das Kleid passte wie an gegossen. Sie wühlte gerade in ihrer Schminktasche als die Tür aufging. Sie sah in den Spiegel und in der Tür stand Harry, der ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.  
"Wow, du siehst wunderschön aus," sagte er. Sie lächelte leicht verlegen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Findest du?" fragte sie dann mit und er nickte heftig.  
"Ja, du siehst wunderschön aus," Er ging zu ihr und küsste sie zärtlich. Sie schloss ihre Augen und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und der Kuss wurde schnell inniger. Sie löste sich dann aber von ihm und lächelte ihn an.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit schminken. Wenn wir rechtzeitig da sein wollen, dann muss ich jetzt weiter machen," Harry nickte nur und gab ihr noch einen leichten Kuss.  
"Beeile dich bitte. Ich möchte nicht als Letztes da ankommen," Sie nickte nur leicht und er ging dann aus dem Badezimmer raus.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie endlich angekommen. Es waren schon einige Gäste da. Es wurde schon Musik gespielt und ein wenig getanzt. Ginny sah sich etwas um und suchte Ron und Hermine. Sie fand die Beiden. Sie saßen an einem Tisch und unterhielten sich gerade mit Fleur und Bill. Fleur redete wieder so viel, dass Ron schon die Augen verdrehte.  
Die Beiden traten an den Tisch und Ron stand sofort als er sie sah und begrüßte die Beiden.  
"Da seid ihr ja endlich," sagte Ron erleichtert und gab Harry die Hand und Ginny umarmte er.  
"Ja, tut mir leid. Du weißt doch, Frauen brauchen immer länger im Bad als Männer," scherzte Harry und Ginny sah ihn mit einem eingeschnappten Blick an.  
Sie ging schnell zu Hermine umarmte diese und dann zu Fleur und Bill.

„Setzt euch, hier ist noch platz," sagte Hermine und zeigte auf die beiden freien Stühle.

„Danke," sagte Harry nur und die Beiden setzten sich hin.  
"Also was zu trinken gibt es schon, aber das Büffet wird erst eröffnet, wenn alle Gäste da sind. Ich weiß auch nicht. Wen hast du eigentlich Alles eingeladen?" fragte Ron und Hermine lächelte ihn nur liebevoll an. Sie merkte in Rons Stimme, dass er schon leicht genervt war. Sie wollte aber nicht darauf eingehen.  
"Na ja, es kommen noch einige," sagte sie und gab ihn einen Kuss.

„Okay. Harry, wollen wir was zu trinken holen?" Harry nickte und die Beiden gingen zu den Getränken.

„Und wie gefällt es dir hier?" fragte Hermine und Ginnys Blick wanderte zu ihr.

„Oh, es sieht schön aus. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mein Vater so einen Aufwand betreibt. Also, ich hab schon was erwartet, aber so was? Nein, dass hab ich nicht. Aber für eine Verlobungsfeier total angebracht," sagte Ginny und Hermine nickte zufrieden.

„Ja, finde ich auch," sagte Fleur und sah sich auch um.

„Ich hole auch mal was zu trinken," Bill stand auf und ging auch weg. Ginny sah ihn nach. Er schien ein wenig genervt zu sein. Seid die Beiden verheiratet waren, war er sehr still. Er war jetzt zu einem Werwolf geworden. Sein Leben hatte sich seit dem Biss sehr verändert. Fleur hielt zu ihm, aber es war nicht einfach.

„Und geht es ihm gut?" fragte Ginny Fleur und die zuckte mit den Achseln.  
"Es ist nicht einfach. Aber wir schaffen das," sagte sie knapp und Ginny nickte. Anscheinend wollte Fleur nicht so viel darüber erzählen.

Einige Zeit später war die Feier voll im Gange. Es wurde gegessen, getanzt und Ron und Hermine packten gerade die Geschenke aus, die sie von den Gästen bekommen hatte. Es waren sehr viele Baby Sachen dabei oder auch viele Dinge für ihre eigene Wohnung.

Ginny beobachtete das Treiben und merkte erst jetzt, wie glücklich die Beiden wirklich waren. Die Beiden strahlten über das ganze Gesicht. Freuten sich über jedes noch so kleine Geschenk und waren wirklich glücklich. Ginny trank einen Schluck von ihrer Bowle und lächelte. Vielleicht war sie auch einfach nur neidisch. Vielleicht wollte sie unbewusst auch schwanger werden, aber hatte sich mit diesem Gedanken noch gar nicht wirklich auseinander gesetzt. Sie war glücklich mit Harry. Er gab ihr alles, was sie brauchte. Sicherheit, Liebe und auch Freundschaft. Sie liebte Harry sehr und das schon seit dem ersten Tage, als sie ihn sah. Sicherlich war das damals noch eine kleine Schwärmerei, doch es hatte sich immer mehr entwickelt. Im in ihrem fünften Schuljahr kamen sie endlich zusammen und Ginny war überglücklich. Seitdem lief ihr Leben eigentlich hervorragend. Vielleicht fehlte aber doch ein Kind? Sie lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, ein Kind wollte sie noch nicht. Sie wollte erst mal, dass Alles vorbei war. Sie wollte, dass Voldemort endlich besiegt werden würde und sie mit Harry in Ruhe und Frieden leben konnte. Mehr wollte sie erst mal nicht und das war für sie das Wichtigste.

„Kann ich ihnen noch ein Getränk bringen?" fragte sie Jemand. Ginny wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und blickte zur Seite. Sie sah einen Kellner, der ihr vorher noch nicht aufgefallen war.

„Oh ja, ich hätte gerne noch ein Glas Erdbeerbowle," antwortete Ginny und der Kellner nickte. Er ging fort und Ginnys Blick wanderte wieder zu Hermine und Ron.

Malfoy verstecke sich hinter einem Mauervorsprung der von dem Haus abging und beobachtete alles. Er sah, wie Crabbe, verwandelt in einen Kellner, heimlich die Schluckauflösung in das Glas von Ginny kippte. Malfoy grinste zufrieden und ging seinen Plan noch einmal im Kopf durch. Er konnte jetzt nur hoffen, dass Ginny durch den Schluckauf die Toilette oder irgendeinen anderen Raum aufsuchen würde. Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an um seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Er wusste, dass auf ihn ein großer Druck lastete. Er wusste, dass sein Vater unglaublich sauer werden würde, wenn er diesen Auftrag nicht so erfüllte, wie es Voldemort wünschte. Er wusste auch, dass er große Probleme bekommen würde, wenn er dieses Weasley Mädchen nicht entführen würde. Er zog fest an seiner Zigarette. _Warum musste alles immer nur so kompliziert sein? _Malfoy war froh darüber, dass er in eine Zauberfamilie geboren war, die wusste wo ihre Werte lagen und die sich auch dafür einsetzte. Er konnte solche Familie zum Tod nicht ausstehen, die sich mit Schlammblütern oder sogar Muggeln einließen. Er wollte genau solche Familie ausrotten und zu solch einer Familie gehörte Ginny Weasley. Er nahm noch einen Zug und sein Blick wanderte dann über das Gelände. Er sah, wie Crabbe die Flasche wieder schnell versteckte und stellte das Glas auf ein Tablett. Er ging mit dem Tablett zu Ginny.  
"Hier, bitte Miss," sagte er und Ginny nahm das Glas von dem Tablett.  
"Danke sehr," sagte sie freundlich und er ging wieder weg. Sie trank einen Schluck Bowle und sah sich weiter um. Sie merkte, dass es so langsam dunkel wurde. Die Lichter gingen an. Alle lachten und hatten ihren Spaß.

„Und, hast du Lust zu tanzen?" fragte Harry, der gerade zu ihr kam. Ginny wurde leicht rot und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hasste es zu tanzen. Es war für sie immer wieder eine Qual, wenn sie tanzen sollte.  
"Oh nein Harry, ich habe keine Lust zu tanzen. Nachher bestimmt. Ich möchte erst mal in Ruhe mein Glas austrinken," sagte sie.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte er besorgt und sie gingen gemeinsam zu einen Tisch und setzten sich hin.  
"Ja mir geht es gut. Ich habe nur gemerkt, dass ich wirklich Unrecht hatte mit dem Baby. Ich bin total blöd," sagte Ginny und Harry nahm ihre Hand.  
"Die Beiden haben dir doch schon verziehen. Mach dir keine Sorgen mehr," Harry versuchte sie wieder aufzumuntern. Sie trank noch einen Schluck und merkte, wie sie auf einmal Schluckauf bekam.

„Hieks,"

„Hast du Schluckauf?" fragte Hermine, die mit Ron ankam. Ginny sah sie erschrocken.

„Ja, anscheinend schon. Hieks," antwortete Ginny verlegen.  
"Wir wollten uns eigentlich bei euch bedanken für die super tollen Geschenke. Und besonderen Dank für den tollen Schlafanzug für unser Baby," sagte Hermine. Sie umarmte Ginny.  
"Hieks," kam es nur aus ihr heraus.

„Tut mir leid," sagte Ginny verlegen und ihre Wangen waren ganz rot geworden.

„Ich werde mal kurz verschwinden. Bin gleich wieder da," sagte sie mit leiser Stimme und lief Richtung Haus. Sie öffnete die Tür und ging in das Gebäude rein. Überall hingen Bilder von Menschen, die sie nicht kannte. Sie musste sich noch an die Bilder und Gemälde von Menschen gewöhnen, weil diese sich ja nicht bewegten. Sie lächelte und ging weiter.  
"Hieks," Ginny war ziemlich genervt von dem Schluckauf und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie ging noch ein Stück weiter und sah sich die Gemälde weiter an. Es waren sehr schöne Portraits, von wunderschönen Frauen, aber auch Bilder von Landschaften. Sie blieb vor einem Gemälde stehen, was ihr besonders gut gefiel. Auf dem Bild konnte meine eine wunderschöne Frau sehen. Sie hatte dunkle, lange Haare, volle rote Lippen und dunkle Augen. Sie hatte einen sehr traurigen Blick. Ginny war fasziniert von diesem Gemälde.

Malfoy stand an der der Tür und beobachtete sie. Sein Blick wanderte an ihrem Körper hoch und runter. Sie war wirklich eine hübsche junge Frau geworden.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du auf Muggel Kunst stehst," hörte sie eine Stimme sagen. Sie erkannte diese Stimme, aber konnte sie nicht gleich einordnen. Sie drehte sich schnell um und sah in die eiskalten Augen von Draco Malfoy.

„Was willst du hier?" fauchte sie und ging ein Stück zurück. Er ging weiter auf sie zu und grinste. Sie hasste dieses Grinsen. Sie hasste es schon damals, als sie noch in Hogwarts waren.

„Was ich hier will? Das ist eine gute Frage. Ich habe mich gewundert, dass ich nicht eingeladen worden bin," scherzte Malfoy. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab in seiner rechten Hand.

„Dich einladen? Wieso sollte man dich einladen?" fragte sie angewidert und blieb dann stehen.

„Na ja, ich wäre der einzige, der wirklich reinen Blutes wäre," sagte er spöttisch und Ginny fing an zu lachen.  
"Ach ja? Du? Du bist doch nur ein armes, kleines Frettchen," Er nickte und packte sie dann am Arm. Sein Griff wurde fester und sie verzog vor Schmerzen ihr Gesicht. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass er wirklich was vorhatte.

„Lass mich los!" sagte sie lauter und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, du wirst jetzt mit mir kommen, ohne ein Mucks zu sagen, haben wir uns verstanden?" Er sah sie ernst an und sie hatte so einen ernsten Blick noch nie bei ihm gesehen. Noch nicht mal, wenn er Harry immer genervt oder versucht hat, zu ärgern.

„Ich werde garantiert nicht mitkommen. Was glaubst du, wer du bist?" Er merkte, wie angewidert sie von ihm war. Es war ihm nur recht, denn er fand es auch nicht besonders schön, sie anzufassen.

Plötzlich hielt er ihr seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle und Ginny zuckte zusammen und sah ihn erschrocken an. Er konnte genau die Angst in ihren Augen sehen.

„Du wirst keinen Ton sagen, haben wir uns verstanden? Du wirst ohne Widerwillen mitkommen." Sie nickte ganz zaghaft. In ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen. Sie hatte Malfoy noch nie so erlebt. Er hatte sich wirklich verändert. Es schien so, als wenn er wirklich zu einem Todesser geworden war.

„Wenn du nicht machst, was ich sage, werde ich Zabini befehlen, jemanden aus deiner Familie zu töten und ich glaube nicht, dass es in deinem Interesse ist, jemanden zu verlieren oder?" fragte er mit gemeiner Stimme. Sie antwortete nicht. Ihr liefen einige Träne die Wangen herunter. _Oh Gott! _Dachte Ginny nur. Sie hatte solche Angst, dass irgendwem aus ihrer Familie was passierte.

„Oder?!" schrie er sie jetzt an und der Griff um ihren rechten Oberarm wurde noch fester.

„Nein, ich will nicht, dass jemand stirbt," sagte sie leise und er nickte.

„Gutes Mädchen," Er zog sie mit sich. Er ging zur Tür und machte diese leise aus. Er konnte von Glück sprechen, dass das Haus viele Meter von dem Garten weg war. Der Blick vom Haus zum Garten war dadurch, dass es mittlerweile etwas dunkler geworden war, erschwert.

„Komm jetzt," befahl er und zog sie mit sich. Sie zitterte vor Angst und versuchte sich gegen ihn zu wehren.

„Wo warst du so lange?" fragte Zabini, der zu Malfoy kam.  
"Wo ich war? Ich musste doch dieses Miststück finden!" Malfoy war ziemlich angespannt und sauer. Er wollte so schnell es ging, weg von diesem Haus und diesem Garten.

„Wo hast du den Portschlüssel hingetan?" fragte Malfoy, als sie ein Stück weiter gingen. Zabini ging vor und hielt Ausschau nach Jemanden, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellen konnte.  
"Wir müssen ein Stück zu Fuß gehen," antwortete Zabini.

„Warum hast du ihn soweit weg getan?!" Malfoy ging ein Stück schneller und zog Ginny weiter hinter sich her. Sie machte sich schwer, damit er nicht so schnell vorankommen konnte.

„Wir sind bald da," sagte Zabini leise zu Malfoy und der verzog das Gesicht. Es konnte noch einiges schief gehen, dachte er als er auf einmal Ginny schreien hörte:  
"HILFE!"  
Malfoy drehte sich um, aus Reflex und aus Angst, dass sie noch mal schreien konnte, schlug er ihr ins Gesicht und sie fiel zu Boden.

„Malfoy!" rief Zabini erschrocken und sah ihn auch so an.  
"Ich muss sie doch ruhig stellen," antwortete er nur, packte sie und wollte sie gerade hochheben, als Harry Potter vor ihm stand.

„Ich wusste genau, dass du da hinter steckst," sagte Potter und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Malfoy. George zielte mit seinen Zauberstab auf Zabini. Malfoy sah Harry an. Genau das wollte er nämlich nicht. Er wollte keine Konfrontation mit Potter. Er wollte dieses vermeiden, aber anscheinend ließ es sich nicht vermeiden.

Malfoy ließ Ginny auf den Boden sinken und hielt seinen Zauberstab auf Ginny.

„Ich habe kein Problem sie zu töten, Potter," drohte Malfoy mit ernsten Gesicht.  
"Das wagst du nicht. Du hast kein Mumm dazu," forderte Harry ihn heraus. Malfoy fing an zu lachen.  
"Potter, ich bin nicht mehr der kleine Junge, der im Schatten seines Vaters steht. Ich bin ein Todesser und bald bin ich einer der besten Todesser, die es jemals gab," sagte Malfoy mit einem arroganten Ton.

„Lass sie gehen! Wenn du mich willst, dann nimm mich, aber lass Ginny gehen," schlug Harry vor.  
"Nein, ich will nicht dich. Lord Voldemort will auch nicht dich. Er will Ginny. Also lass mich durch, oder sie stirbt. Für Lord Voldemort ist es egal, ob sie lebt oder tot ist," log Malfoy und sah Potter an. Er wollte sehen, wie er darauf reagierte.

„Malfoy, lass meine Schwester in Ruhe," schrie George und Malfoy musste sich schnell überlegen, was er machen sollte. Er musste aus dieser Situation so schnell es ging raus. Sein Kopf war voll mit Gedanken. Er schloss kurz die Augen, zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf George, grinste ihn an und sagte dann:  
"Avada Kedavra!" George sackte in sich zusammen und sank dann zu Boden.

„Nein!" rief Ginny, die wieder erwacht war.  
" Expelliarmus!" rief Blaise und entwaffnete Harry. Malfoy packte schnell Ginny, zog sie hinter sich her und rannte mit ihr los. Blaise hielt seinen Zauberstab Harry ins Gesicht.  
"Und jetzt Potter?" fragte er und grinste ihn an. Harrys Blick ging zu George. Er wusste, dass er tot war.

Malfoy erreichte nach einigen Minuten den Portschlüssel. Ginny erschwerte Malfoy das Laufen, indem sie um sich schlug, schrie und weinte. Er hasste diese Frau jetzt schon und er freute sich schon darauf, wenn er sie Lord Voldemort geben konnte und wieder seine Ruhe hatte.

„Los, fass den Portschlüssel an," befahl er und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah sie an und sah, dass er ganz schön kräftig zugeschlagen hatte. Ihre Lippe blutete, war dick geworden und war auch leicht aufgeplatzt. Ihre Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht, ihr Kleid war kaputt und schmutzig und ihre ganze Schminke war zerlaufen.

Er packte ihr rechte Hand und dann berührten die Beide den Portschlüssel.

Sie kamen vor der Burg an. Malfoy stand sofort auf und zog sie hinter sich her.  
"Nein!" schrie sie immer wieder und weinte lauthals.

„Hier, mein Herr!" sagte Malfoy als er in den Saal von Voldemort eintrat. Er schubste Ginny zu Boden und ging auf die Knie. Das erste Mal hatte Malfoy keine Angst in der Gegenwart von Voldemort. Er war sich das erste Mal sicher, dass er was richtig gemacht hatte und dass er endlich mehr Anerkennung bekommen würde. Voldemort machte große Augen und auch Lucius war erstaunt, dass sein Sohn diese Aufgabe geschafft hatte.

„Steh auf," befahl Voldemort Draco. Mafloy stand auf und sah ihn jetzt auch das erste Mal fest in die Augen.

„Du hast die Aufgabe wirklich erfüllt. Sehr gut gemacht, Malfoy. Du kannst jetzt auf dein Zimmer gehen. Ich werde dich rufen, wenn ich dich brauche," befahl er und Malfoy nickte und verschwand dann schnell aus dem Saal. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm zu und er ging so schnell es ging auf sein Zimmer. Er schloss seine Tür ab und warf sich auf sein Bett und schloss die Augen. Endlich hatte er mal was geschafft, ohne die Hilfe seines Vaters. Er war endlich erwachsen geworden und er grinste zufrieden. Er hatte jemanden umgebracht. Es war ein komisches Gefühl gewesen. Damals sollte er Dumbledore töten. Er hatte sich damals nicht überwinden können. Sein Vater war damals durchgedreht und hatte ihn beschimpft und wollte ihn schon aus der Familie verbannen. Malfoy hatte ihn aber davon überzeugen können, dass er wirklich dem Dunklen Lord dienen wollte. Sein Vater hatte ihn geglaubt und Malfoy wurde zu einem Todesser. Er wusste, dass es seine Erfüllung war. Ihm gefiel es dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen. Zwar hatte er noch nicht viel erlebt als Todesser, da Voldemort sich noch im Untergrund hielt. Er plante seinen Angriff auf Harry genau und wollte keine Fehler machen. Malfoy kam noch nicht in die Versuchung Jemanden zu töten. Es hatten immer die „Erwachsenen" gemacht. Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini und er wurden sehr gut ausgebildet. Ihnen wurden Dinge gezeigt, die sie wirklich gut als Todesser brauchen konnte. George Weasley war der Erste, den Malfoy umgebracht hatte. Er wusste genau, dass er noch viele mehr umbringen musste um Voldemort zu gefallen. Er hoffte, dass er mit seinem ersten Mord einen großen Schritt getan hatte.

_Wäre lieb, wenn ihr reviewt, damit ich weiß, ob es euch gefällt oder nicht! Danke! ;) _


End file.
